


If You Miss Me

by jennity



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, M/M, Multi, Older Man/Younger Woman, Pining, Power Imbalances, Student/Teacher, UST, Unresolved Sexual Tension, age gap, dub con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:50:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8215387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennity/pseuds/jennity
Summary: [I will visit] if you miss me, title borrowed from Missed Me by the Dresden Dolls.This is a fic about power imbalances and uncomfortable and inappropriate dynamics. It'd best be described as dubcon. Rey ages out of the system and finally sticks up for herself, prompting Unkar to kick her out on her ass. Phasma, her former-case worker and new friend, begs one of her best friends who can afford another person to temporarily house her until she finishes her senior year of high school. He reluctantly agrees.  That friend is Dr. Brendol Hux, successful neurosurgeon. He and Phasma met Kylo Ren in grad school, who, due to the lack of positions in his field of study leaves him teaching high schoolers. Pining, unrequited lust, guilt-ridden fantasy, unresolved sexual tension, and dangerous thoughts. Mostly angst. Won't end happily for everyone. Age gap is a thing. They're all a year younger than their canon ages (so rey is 18, which is the legal age of consent where i am)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucidlucy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucidlucy/gifts).



“...Phas, you’ve got to be kidding me.”

  
“Do I ever kid about this kind of thing?”

 

“You _can’t possibly_ expect me to -- “

 

“Well why the hell not? You’re a successful doctor---- a fucking neurosurgeon, Bren. You have _plenty_ of space. You have a stable job and are able to provide a safe place to crash.”

 

He inhales through his nose, flicking his lighter on and off with his hand itching for the pack of smokes perched precariously on the desk where Phasma had dumped this case file and sob story on him.

 

“Hux, I promise, she’s a _really_ good kid. If I had the space, I would let her crash there, but you’ve seen my shoebox of an apartment. Look around,”she gestured around the flat, clearly surveying its expansive and luxurious spacious floorpan and expensive-looking interior decoration.

 

“Look, I’m not going to play the silver-spoon card. I _know_ it’s bullshit. You worked for your degree, dragged yourself up and carved your way to where you are. But the salary you earn and the...ahem, hefty… inheritance your father,” (he scowls) “left you, -- yes, yes i know he’s a complete scumbag but he’s dead and you have his  estate now…”

 

She ran a hand through her cropped platinum blonde hair. A nervous tic she picked up from him and Ren.

 

“You know I wouldn’t ask this of you if this weren’t an emergency. It’s only for a few months. She’s out in May. She was kicked out of her house yesterday. On her _birthday_ . She’s 18 now and her former _[air quotes] foster family_ put her out on her ass when she finally stood up for herself. I’m working on her living situation, I will help her apply for housing assistance and soon enough she’ll be out of your hair. She’s quiet, studious, clean. She works herself to the bone between school and her job and reads for the rest of her time. She may spend a bit of time in a garden or whatever, but I can tell her to leave the dirt out of the flat… she just needs a place to lay her head and an address for the paperwork. You’re an excellent example for her, someone who rose from practically nothing and look where you are now…!”

 

He frowns, actively withholding the preening he knew she was trying to prompt by stroking his ego…. but her pleading is wearing him down. They’d been best friends since secondary school, had moved to the US for uni together, and he _knew_ she wouldn’t just drop a bomb of a favor on him like this unless she was _absolutely_ desperate.

 

“...just until May?”

 

She nodded, carefully guarding her expression to prevent the glimmer of hope from penetrating her determined look. “Just until she’s out of high school. I promise. If I still haven’t gotten any results on the search, i’ll have her come to my place and _I’ll_ just crash here.” She smirked at him, a mischievous glint in her eye. 

His lips threatened to twitch upwards so he furrowed his brow and reminded himself of what he was considering taking on.

 

“And she’s quiet? And clean?...” He winced, adding quickly, “We won’t have to interact much will we? I have paperwork and i’m on call most of the time,” he tried one last time to talk himself out of this decision.

 

He knows in his gut that he’ll regret it, but his friendship with Phasma and the logical part of his brain agrees that it’s the (sigh) “right thing to do”.

 

After she affirms, he heaves a sigh and reaches for a cigarette.

 

“Fine. She can move in on Saturday, I’ll sign whatever paperwork you have.”

 

He took a deep inhale and blew it out through his nose.

 

“ _Just_ until May. When’s her year over?” he asks, eyes narrowed.

 

He had a conference the first full week of May and didn’t like the idea of leaving her in his flat to party or do drugs or trash the place.

 

“She turns graduates on the 28th.”

 

He scowled, but bit the inside of his cheek.

 

 _Fine_. He could do this. He knew he could do this. It’s basically just agreeing to an extra shadow in the flat.

 

“She’ll have chores though,” he bit out after another exhale.

 

“Dishes and dry cleaning and the like. I won’t overburden her, but she’s an adult and can handle a few simple tasks.”

 

Phasma nodded but frowned, “Bren, I don’t think it’s possible for _you_ to overburden _her._ You have _no idea_ what the place I pulled her out of was like… it was...horrific. Probably the worst case i’ve seen outside of the television, and you know how many case files i studied.”

 

He internally groaned, wondering if this quiet shadow Phasma was selling him was really a damaged nut-case waiting to implode and take him and all he has down with her. No, he didn’t like the idea of nursing a wounded little girl back to health, he just wanted to put a roof over her head, leave each other the fuck alone and get phasma to shut up. Phasma would owe him _big._

 

“Saturday then?” Phasma asks again after his silence and observing him staring out the window grimly with a smoke clenched between his fingers.

 

He nods silently, eyes flicking briefly to her as her face lights up with relief and… something else, something he couldn’t place…. something he’d never seen from her before. She thanks him and excuses herself, saying she would go to the girl right now and start the paperwork, that they’d be by on Saturday to settle her in.

 

In the silence of his flat overlooking the city, he pulled the manilla folder on his desk toward him, flipping it open to the paperclip-saved page with her information and picture. She looked...small. Resolute. Determine to show no weakness. Maybe he wouldn’t mind her if she took after him so much.

 

 _Exhale_.

 

He tapped his finger against the mahogany of his desk, testing out the idea of being a foster-father, (no, _guardian_ , he internally corrected. _Legal guardian_ ) to this slip of a girl, a child very much grown-up if the experiences detailed in her file had anything to do with forming her personality. She was like a weed who wouldn’t take to the poison the gardener kept laying down.

 _Inhale_ of smoke, burning, tasting like fire and foreboding, but comfort in his loneliness.

 

His eyes fixed on the picture and name of his new ward.

 

He _exhaled_ as he tested out the name, rolling it around on his tongue, tasting it like the smoke of his cigarette.

 

“ _Rey_.”

**Author's Note:**

> All my love and gratitude to Lucidlucy, without whom I wouldn't have taken this past a plot-bunny idea, let alone develop it into a multi-chapter fic i'm actually excited to write. Thank you for your encouragement, feedback, and company while I write! (Couldn't do it without you!)
> 
> GO READ HER FICS SHE IS RIDICULOUSLY AMAZING AT WRITING
> 
> i'm jennity-blogs on tumblr. come say hi =]


End file.
